


Collared

by Anonymous



Series: Bonded [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Jensen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he accidentally forgot to take his Omega-hormone suppressants, went into heat, and ended up being mated by his Alpha co-star, Jensen's been trying to avoid Jared. But he can't keep him away for ever, and nor can he deny who he is. Then Jared turns up at his trailer, with a present for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Now has a sequel, Leashed: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3955501/chapters/8868991

In the last couple of days, Jensen had barely left his trailer, too embarrassed to face any of the cast and crew. He’d told the gofer who came to fetch him he had a stomach bug and he hoped that was what everyone believed – though he knew that, until his heat died down, any Alphas on the crew would smell the truth in seconds. And even the Betas would notice he was walking funny. Luckily this episode was Dean-light and he’d done most of his scenes before his heat took him, so his presence wasn’t needed most of the time.  
But he couldn’t stay hidden away forever, subsisting on trail mix and Mountain Dew. Eventually, he decided he had to emerge. He showered, scrubbing himself thoroughly to get rid of the scent of slick and pheromones; and shaved, slapping on some oceanic aftershave to disguise any lingering natural musk. Then he put on his baggiest pair of jeans, a clean T-shirt, and a sweatshirt, and pulled up the hood before stepping out into the daylight.  
At first everything seemed fine: the set was mostly as he had last seen it, and he nodded casually to a few extras as he made his way to the catering trailer. Thankfully, Jared was nowhere to be seen. Then, as he stood in the line for food, it happened.  
The woman standing next to him – he recognized her as an assistant camera operator but couldn’t recall her name – started sniffing him. Tilting her head, leaning her nose almost against his shoulder, inhaling deeply. He caught her eye – and she smiled at him. Knowingly. He knew that smile – the superior, predatory smile of an Alpha who’s just caught the scent of an Omega in heat. It was exactly how Jared had smiled at him, before -  
‘What?’ he muttered, although he thought he already knew what. ‘Is there something wrong?’  
‘Oh no, nothing wrong,’ she said, with that smile again. ‘I just didn’t realize you were…’  
She looked down and up again, raking her eyes hungrily over his body, and he caught a whiff of something he recognized with a sinking heart as Alpha pheromones. Jesus, he’d just washed and changed, how could it be that obvious? Fucking Alphas and their sense of smell. They were like sharks with blood. Only at least sharks just eat you.  
‘I don’t know what you mean,’ he said, trying to sound calm even as his heart was pounding.  
She actually laughed at him. ‘Don’t worry,’ she said, ‘I’m not going try and mate with you, I can smell his mark. And I’m not going to expose your little secret – that’s his prerogative, and he hasn’t told anyone yet.’  
His mark? His prerogative? She was talking about him like he was Jared’s property. Well, he wasn’t, not yet, he didn’t want to be, and didn’t have to be, dammit, not after one knotting, not after the latest Omega rights laws had gone through. That wasn’t how it worked any more.  
His face bright red, Jensen turned away from the Alpha woman and stumbled out of the line and away from the catering trailer. As he went, he almost walked right into someone. A very tall someone, with shaggy hair, and the unmistakeable scent of male Alpha musk. Oh shit. Jared.  
‘You okay, Jen?’  
‘Fine, just not hungry,’ Jensen mumbled, dodging around his co-star without looking at his face, hoping he wouldn’t follow him.

Back in his trailer, Jensen locked the door and sank onto his couch, shaking. How long was this goddamn heat going to last? Usually his lasted only a day or so, huddled in bed as if with a fever; but that was before he forgot to take his suppressants. Not for the first time, he cursed himself for a fool. How could he be so stupid? After everything his parents and his doctors and his lawyers had told him. He was a professional for fuck’s sake, an independent, successful professional, proving that Omegas could do anything they wanted, that they weren’t slaves to their hormones and the first Alpha to pin them to a bed and stake a claim. He wasn’t going to walk around on a leash with a dopey smile on his face, doing whatever he was told and casting pitying looks at passing unbonded Omegas just because they hadn’t found someone to dominate them. That wasn’t him. That would never be him. Never. Ever.  
Someone banged on the door of his trailer, and Jensen knew instantly who it was. He froze.  
‘Fuck off!’  
Jared laughed. ‘Come on, Jen, let me in! I haven’t seen you since-’  
‘I said, fuck off!’  
‘No.’  
Such a simple word, but said with such authority, the kind of authority only an Alpha could command, and something twitched inside Jensen and before he could help himself he was on his feet and at the door, sliding the bolt across.  
‘Fine, you can come in, but only for a bit, and you’re not touching me,’ he said as he opened the door. Jared stepped inside the trailer, seeming to fill the space, closed the door behind him, and locked it. In his left hand he held a sleek black box – like a gift box, the sort of thing an expensive necklace would come in.  
‘What do you want?’ Jensen asked, looking at the floor.  
‘Mmm, you smell so good.’ Jared pushed the hood of Jensen’s sweatshirt down with his right hand and then stroked his neck, leaning in close, inhaling his scent just like the woman in the line had done before.  
‘How can you still smell me?’ Jensen tried to pull away, but Jared stopped him by clasping his hand around the back of his head. ‘Shouldn’t my heat be over by now?’  
Jared laughed again, a deep, rumbling sound which Jensen could feel vibrating through his body.  
‘You really don’t know how this works, do you?’ he said, his mouth close to Jensen’s ear. ‘Once I’ve mated you, I can keep you in heat for as long as I want.’  
‘What?’ Jensen managed to pull away. ‘That’s not right, you can’t just control my hormones like that.’  
Jared just laughed, and Jensen looked at him properly for the first time. He met his eyes – that distinctive blue-green color with hazel radiating out from the center of the iris. And the look in those eyes clearly told him that yes, Jared could control his hormones any way he liked. Jensen swallowed, his mouth dry, and could think of nothing to say.  
‘Now, baby,’ said Jared, holding up the box, ‘don’t you want to see what I’ve got for you?’  
‘I don’t need a present from you,’ Jensen said, sulkily, crossing his arms across his chest.  
‘You need this present.’ Jared thrust the box towards him. ‘Open it.’  
Realizing his co-star wasn’t going to leave his trailer until he’d opened the stupid present, Jensen sighed, uncrossed his arms, pressed the little metal catch on the side of the box, and pulled up the lid to see what was inside.  
There, resting on a velvet lining, was a brand-new, obviously hand-made, and very expensive, collar. He sucked in his breath, his heart skittering in his chest.  
It was made of black nubuck leather with a tan lining. There was a large, shiny, metal fastening at the front, in the shape of a capital letter Omega. And written all around the collar, in careful white stitches, were the words ‘Property of Jared Padalecki’.  
Jensen stepped back in horror. ‘What the fuck, man! I’m not wearing that!’  
‘Oh no?’ Jared didn’t sound angry, or disappointed. He sounded amused.  
‘No!’ Jensen clasped his hands to his neck in an unconscious gesture of protection. ‘What do you think would happen to my career if everyone found out I’m an O?’  
‘Don’t worry, baby, I’ll let you hide it under a turtleneck when we’re out in public. If you behave yourself.’ He still sounded amused.  
‘If this is supposed to be a joke, Jay, it’s really not funny.’  
‘It’s not a joke.’ Jared put the box down on the edge of the couch. Then, suddenly, the smile left his face. He stepped forward, grabbed him by the shoulders, and, before Jensen could even try to shake him off, spun him around, pinned his arms to his sides, and pressed their bodies together, letting him feel the press of half-erect Alpha dick against his ass. Jensen bucked and writhed, but Jared’s grip was like iron.  
‘Lemme go!’  
‘No.’  
That simple word again, the commanding tone, and Jensen stopped struggling.  
‘Listen to me,’ said Jared, his lips tickling Jensen’s ear. ‘This is not a joke. It’s not a game. And it’s not some silly BDSM pretend thing. There aren’t any rules. There isn’t some safe word you can say which will make it all stop happening. This is biology. This is nature. You’re mine now, and you’ll do whatever I say.’  
‘I’m not your fucking property!’ gasped Jensen, and struggled again. At first, it seemed to work; he got his arms free and moved a step away. Then he felt Jared’s hands at his waist, on his clothes, and his sweatshirt and T-shirt were both pulled halfway over his head, trapping his arms and blinding him. He cried out in alarm, but his voice was muffled.  
Strong hands grabbed his belt, unbuckled it, and pulled it out through the loops, making the waistband of his baggy jeans sag dangerously low. Then the same hands finished pulling both his shirts over his head, freeing him from the warm, suffocating embrace, exposing his entire torso. Jensen, hair ruffled and skin flushed, turned round to face Jared, meaning to confront him, stop him before this went any further.  
‘Jay, would you please just-’  
Jared completely ignored him, and instead grabbed first one wrist, then the other, holding both of them in one of his hands. In his other hand, he still had the belt.  
‘Oh no, no you don’t-’ Jensen moaned when he saw what Jared was doing, but it did no good. With shocking speed, the Alpha wrapped the leather belt around his wrists and bound them firmly together.  
‘I think,’ he said, his voice steady, ‘I need to teach you a lesson.’  
‘What kind of a lesson?’ Jensen asked, his heart thumping in his chest.  
By way of an answer, Jared spun him around and pressed their bodies together again, and started unbuttoning his flies.  
‘Oh no, Jay, man, this isn’t cool…’  
‘Isn’t it?’ Jared’s voice still sounded amused. ‘Then why are you hard for me?’  
Jensen didn’t have a good answer for that. He could only moan as Jared slid his hand inside his underwear, caressing his shaft and his balls so gently it was hard to believe those same hands had only just now yanked his clothes off and tied his wrists together. Within seconds, he was pulsingly, achingly hard. The scent of Alpha musk filled his head, and his body cried out for sweet release even as his mind rebelled against what was happening.  
‘Ready round the front,’ said Jared, taking his hand away, which made Jensen whine involuntarily with longing. ‘Let’s see about round the back.’  
Jensen found himself pushed roughly forward and bent over his makeshift table; he could only rest on his forearms and stare at his own bound hands while Jared pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees, and parted his butt cheeks. He gasped at the indignity of it; but he couldn’t deny the slick which seeped from his asshole. He could feel Jared’s thick fingers slither in it, until one of them pushed inside him, sliding easily through the pucker of muscle.  
‘Looks like you’re almost ready for me back here, too.’  
‘Jay, please…’ he moaned, although even he couldn’t have said whether he wanted him to stop, or to carry on.  
‘It’s ok, baby, it’s ok,’ muttered Jared, pushing in another finger, moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching him further than seemed necessary – until Jensen remembered the size of the Alpha dick he was packing. He stood there, bent over, helpless, panting, his pulse racing, trying not to think about what was going to happen next, or what came after that, mind half shut down with fear and desire. Fucking Alphas. How could this be happening to him?  
Eventually, he felt the fingers leave him, and there was a strange moment of calm, broken only by the sound of a zipper. And then Jared grabbed hold of his hips. And then – oh, God, and then the press of that huge dick at his hole, even the tip of it so big it felt like it would never fit in. But it did. It fit in, and then the shaft followed, slowly sliding in, inch by inch, Jensen groaning in mixed pleasure and pain. He was being filled up. He was being split open. He hated the violation of his body – but he loved it too.  
‘Oh, sweet Jesus Jen, that feels so good,’ Jared said, pulling back hard on Jensen’s hips until he was all the way home, grinding against him. Jensen could only make inarticulate sounds. The sheer size of that thing – the length, the girth of it – took his breath away. And the knot hadn’t even swelled. That was yet to come.  
Jared started thrusting, his fingers digging into Jensen’s hips so hard Jensen would have cried out with the pain from it– if he hadn’t been crying out already, his body jolting with the impact, the whole trailer rocking, biting down on his bottom lip until he tasted the metallic tang of blood. Jared pounded into him, claiming him for his own, taking possession with every thrust, penetrating him deeper than Jensen had ever thought possible, spearing him like a fish. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for –  
There it was. Jared gripped onto his hips even harder, leaving a neat row of five round bruises on each side which would take a week to fully fade away. He stopped thrusting and held still, grunting as if in pain, and Jensen felt the swell begin at the base of that cock, stretching his asshole even further, stretching him so far he thought he would rip right open.  
But he didn’t. Instead, his sphincter clenched tight around the knot, locking them together, and he knew they’d stay that way now for at least an hour. The lock and the key. The Alpha and the Omega. And – oh God – now came the gush inside him, the torrent of Alpha juices as Jared came in one huge spurt, his low-pitched screams of ecstasy making the trailer windows rattle.  
Finally, he was done, and he let go of Jensen’s hips, stroking his stomach instead, running his hands lightly over his cock, still rock-hard and begging for release.  
‘Ah, Jen, you know, you are flat-out the most delicious ass I’ve ever had. The way you squeeze my knot… there’s nothing like it. And now you’re all mine… I’m going to fuck you raw whenever I like.’  
Jensen made a pleading noise.  
‘It’s all right, baby, it’s all right,’ Jared said, and leaned forward to grab his shoulders. With far more gentleness than he’d just shown, he pulled him upright and kissed his neck. ‘We should settle in and get comfortable,’ he added, and carefully removed his own T-shirt, pressing their bare skin together. He pushed Jensen’s jeans and underwear down as far as he could. ‘Step out of your pants for me, baby. I want you buck naked.’  
Jensen, whimpering with the agony of his unsatisfied erection, the bruises at his hips, and the sting of that knot inside him, obeyed, Jared holding him steady while he kicked off his shoes and socks. When he was completely nude, Jared stepped backwards, and the two of them staggered together to the couch, Jared sitting down and Jensen coming with him whether he wanted to or not.  
They sat there, Jared stroking his chest, toying with his nipples, nibbling at his neck, until Jensen could stand it no longer.  
‘Please Jay, can you at least finish me?’  
‘Not just yet, baby.’  
Jensen groaned, and moved his own hands – still tied together – to try and relieve himself, but Jared grabbed his wrists and held them against his shoulder, far away from his swollen, desperate cock.  
‘Ah-ah. Did I say you could do that?’  
‘No, but-’  
‘No, I didn’t. So you don’t. You’ll come when I say you can come. Remember your lesson.’  
Jensen swallowed, and remembered. There was, he found, nothing like having an enormous Alpha dick rammed up his ass to jog his memory.  
‘Now,’ Jared said, leaning back on the couch, moving Jensen to one side so he could reach around his body with one arm, still pinning his hands to his shoulder with the other, ‘I think it’s time for your present.’  
A shiver ran all the way down Jensen’s spine, and his closed his eyes, waiting. Soon, he felt the soft touch of nubuck at his throat, the cold of the buckle, the gentle pressure as Jared pulled the collar tight and fastened it, all one-handed.  
‘Open your eyes. I’ve got something else I want you to see.’  
He opened his eyes, and saw the something else dangling in front of his face – a small metal object, square with a loop at the top. It took him a moment to realize what it was.  
‘A padlock? What for?’  
Jared’s low laugh made his whole torso vibrate where their skin touched. ‘For the collar, of course. To make sure neither you, nor anyone else but me, ever takes it off. Now keep still.’  
Jensen kept as still as he could, but he couldn’t control the rapid pounding of his pulse, nor the gasp of his breath, as Jared pushed the loop of the little padlock through the collar buckle and snapped it shut.  
‘I have the only key,’ he said, and kissed him on the jaw. Jensen could only whimper. Then Jared reached down, and closed his fingers around his cock at last, moving them up and down with increasing speed.  
‘You can come for me now,’ he whispered in his ear, and he did. He threw back his head across Jared’s shoulder, and came so hard he felt his warm juices spatter all over his chest as high as his collarbone.  
‘Oh, Jay, Jay, oh God, Jay!’  
Jared retrieved a tissue from his pocket, wiped him carefully clean, and then he finally let go of Jensen’s still-bound hands and wrapped his strong arms around him. Jensen sat, head resting on his Alpha’s shoulder, knot still locked in place, collar comfortingly snug and soft around his neck, and just breathed, feeling as if he were dissolving into the other man, slowly, deliciously, like sugar in hot chocolate.  
‘How is it, Jen?’ Jared asked, his voice a low rumble. ‘How does it feel to be my Omega? Bound. Knotted. Collared.’  
Jensen let out a long sigh of pure contentment. ‘It feels so good. So right. So perfect. As if everything is finally how it was always meant to be.’  
A laugh, but not at his expense. ‘That’s because it is.’  
Jared kissed his neck, above the collar, his lips like velvet on Jensen’s skin, and held him tight, their bodies locked together in so many ways, all of them beautiful.  
After some time – Jensen had no idea how long – Jared moved, digging into his pocket again, getting out his phone.  
‘Let’s see how pretty you look in that collar,’ he said, and held it up, the camera app open and set to selfie mode. Jensen saw their faces, side by side, Jared’s hair hopelessly mussed and his eyes bright. And his own face – skin and lips flushed, eyes dazed with happiness. And the collar round his neck – the smart black leather, the lettering which read ‘Property of Jared Padalecki’, the shiny letter Omega with the padlock looped through it, completing the circle.  
‘You’re gorgeous,’ said Jared, and pressed the button. Jensen blinked, and smiled. Somewhere, at the back of his mind, the thought bubbled up that this picture now existed on Jared’s phone, to be posted on Twitter or Instagram and broadcast to the world, sending his entire life into freefall. But that didn’t matter. Jared had told him he could hide the collar beneath a turtleneck, when they were out in public. If he behaved. Which he would, of course. He’d do everything his Alpha told him. Why on earth would he ever want to do anything else? And at the front of his mind, nothing existed but the happy haze of knowing he was finally, truly, permanently owned.  
Jared put the phone away. ‘Do you like your present?’ he asked.  
Jensen twisted himself around so he could look directly into his lover’s eyes.  
‘I love it,’ he said.  
Jared rested a hand on his cheek and stroked the corner of his mouth with his thumb. ‘I love you,’ he said, softly, and kissed him. Jensen opened his lips and took Jared’s tongue inside him, hungry for still more, hungry for anything his Alpha gave him.  
After the longest, deepest kiss he could remember, they pulled apart with a gasp.  
‘I love you too,’ he said, and smiled, the dopey smile of an Omega who has found someone to submit to and doesn’t need to worry about anything ever again. Jared smiled back, but his smile was quite different, the slightly fierce smile of an Alpha who has found someone to dominate and will do anything, fight anyone, to protect them.  
They stayed on the couch, bodies in full contact, Jared kissing his neck and jaw and shoulder, nibbling his earlobes, playing with his nipples and the collar, Jensen still tied up, helpless to do anything but not wanting to in any case, until the knot eventually started to ease.  
‘We should get up in a minute,’ said Jared, and Jensen moaned in disappointment.  
‘It’s okay, baby, we’ll do this again soon. And you’ll keep the collar on in the meantime. You’ll like that, won’t you?’  
Jensen nodded, and nuzzled against Jared’s neck.  
‘And if you like the collar, just wait ‘til you see the leash.’


End file.
